2. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the construction of a substantially spherical shaped structure. Specifically, this invention relates to a substantially spherical shaped structure which in the preferred embodiment has a cylindrical support or base and is constructed of reinforced concrete poured in a plurality of courses to form a dwelling. More generally, the invention concerns the construction of a substantially spherical shaped structure by the use of forms which are comprised of appropriately formed pairs of concentric rings fastened together, which rings are comprised of a plurality of sections which are also fastened together.
The interior arrangement of the structure contains various floor levels, one or more of which have open areas to facilitate air circulation and human communication within the structure.
In an embodiment illustrated, a cylinder forms a part of the structure and supports the main portion of structure which is spherical.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Spherically shaped structures have been the subject of several patents including Beckius U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,577, Lanni U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,411, Mueller Des. U.S. Pat. No. 114,342 and Wituska (Polish) 44,582 which disclose structures which are spherical in shape. Other patents including Paine U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,239, Boniecki et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,220, Litchfield U.S. Pat. Des. No. 191,700, Tully U.S. Pat. Des. No. 191,699, Schluttig U.S. Pat. Des. No. 195,830, Vermette U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,855, Australia Pat. No. 107,571, and British Pat. No. 876,926 show structures which are spherical or substantially spherical in shape. None of the above cited patents described the inventions disclosed herein.
It is the usual practice to construct spherically shaped structures by one of two methods. The first method is the framework type of construction as disclosed in Beckius and Wituska. Steel girders or other suitable structural members are arranged to form meridians and parallels and thus create a spherical framework. Concrete or masonry walls are then constructed between the structural members completing the spherically shaped structure. One of the distinct disadvantages of this method is that is requires irregularly shaped structural members and a large amount of labor to construct.
The second method is the assembly type of construction as shown in Lanni and Boniecki. Preformed sections of the completed structure are fabricated at a central location and then shipped to the building site for assembly. A limitation of this method is that large structures must be constructed in an inordinately large number of sections in order that the sections may be transportable.
A method for constructing dome shaped or semi-spherical structures is disclosed in Vermette. This method employs a continuous type process whereby strips of thin gauge sheet metal are formed into a wall structure. A double wall may be constructed and concrete may be poured between the two walls. This method requires the ofter undesirable use of thin gauge metal sheets and is disclosed as limited to the construcion of dome shaped structures, and apparently cannot be used for completely spherically shaped structures.
The methods of construction previously used and disclosed in the references referred to above, do not suggest the construction of a spherically shaped structure of reinforced concrete made by successive courses of successive pourings of concrete between self standing segmented forms or that such forms may be used to construct spherically shaped surfaces. Even further, the construction of a spherically shaped structure as described herein is not even suggested by the prior art.
Beckius discloses a spherically shaped structure suitable for exposure to earthquakes. Wituska also discloses a structure based on the same general principles. Both structures, however, require a large part of their volume to be dedicated to the use for ballast. Further, both structures require a framework construction. The present invention requires no such ballast and makes optimal use of the structure's volume while retaining the strength of a spherical type of construction. At the same time, the advantages of a poured reinforced concrete structure are realized. The need for such a structure is apparent.